Lists and Apologies
by Noeyyy
Summary: In which our favourite couple have a little lover's spat and both demand an apology. "What are you doing Polka?" "I'm writing a list." "Do I even need to ask why?" "Because I feel like it." "..." Random fluff. Oneshot. Review please


**This is surprisingly my first Oneshot. Yep, I've been in fluff mood. Slight writers block for Rewind but it should be out on time. Here's a (slight) crackfic that I wrote. I hope you like it :)**

Lists and Apologies

"What are you doing, Polka?"

Mikan was sitting at her desk, a fresh piece of writing paper before her, pen poised. She was looking down intently at it, but so far had not begun to write a single thing. She sighed and turned to Natsume, "If you must know, I'm trying to write a list, I don't know what about yet, though."

"..." Natsume stared at the girl before her, face crumpling slightly with confusion. "Do I even need to ask why?"

A stupid grin appeared on her face, "Because I feel like it."

"..."

At the lack of an answer, Mikan turned back to her paper. After thinking briefly, she gasped animatedly and began to scribble some things. A few minutes had elapsed and the brunette finally finished listing.

Natsume turned to look curiously at the thirteen year old. She seemed highly pleased at what she had managed to accomplish. He brought his gaze to the piece of paper. It read:

_Things that changed since I came to the Academy:_

_My separation from Hotaru_

_Graduating elementary and going into middle school_

_Going from hating the boy beside me to being in a relationship with him_

_The elementary school principal "retired"_

_Black Ops stopped_

_It got more rowdy... and then more peaceful_

_I found out about my parents_

_Going from a normal person to an Alice_

_No star to two star_

_Much more exciting life :)_

Natsume finished reading and turned to face his smug girlfriend. She asked, "So, what do you think?"

His crimson eyes bore into hers but she held his gaze and raised and expectant eyebrow. "You're such an airhead," he said tersely. He watched in silent amusement as the girl before him's face moulded into a look of outrage.

Natsume endured without a word throughout her never ending rant. She screamed bloody murder at the raven haired boy. Unknown to her, Natsume had already zoned out. He really wasn't in the mood for being told off like a baby. Not even his girlfriend told him what to do. He caught distant mutterings of "pervert", "nasty fox", "respect", "rude", and "what do I see in this guy?". He chuckled softly at the last comment.

Someone snapped their fingers in front of his face, "Hello? Natsume!" He was brought back to reality only to find an adorably irate pouting face before him. "Were you even listening?"

Still groggy from his daze, he just managed a, "Huh?"

"UGH! That's it, I'm not talking to you, you big meanie," she crossed her arms and turned defiantly away from him. He smirked at her still childish manners.

"Polka," he began but was cut off abruptly by a hurt voice.

"No, just don't talk to me," she said shakily, "Arrogant pervert, at least listen to your own girlfriend."

Natsume didn't even think his offence was legitimate. He shrugged it off, _girls and their moodswings. _He guessed it to be a cumulative thing, but nonetheless, concluded that he may have gone too far at some point.

The boy sighed. He had to do something. Discreetly, he slid Mikan's piece of paper over to him. She didn't show any sign of caring, meaning she was still ignoring him. Once it was right in front of him, he flipped the page over to the back.

Crimson eyes examined the sheet of paper, pondering on what to write. The solution revealed itself to Natsume in an instant. He picked up the pen and in his slanted writing noted down a selection of words.

Mikan opened one eye in time to see a piece of paper being slid across the table for her to read. She sighed, knowing that she had gotten a tad bit too angry, though she wasn't sure why, _stupid hormones_. "Natsume, I'm," she began her apology.

But it was his turn to cut her off, "That's _my_ list."

She glanced at the piece of paper. It was a list – sort of – but it only had one thing noted down. Curious, she read the words.

_Things that changed since you came to the Academy:_

_My life_

After reading it, a faint blush crept onto her cheeks. Natsume watched her reaction and his smirk grew larger, "Is that apology enough?"

"Yes, and it's accepted," she said a tad bit bashfully. "Now it's my turn. I'm -"

Yet again she was interrupted from her apology, "Na-ah." Natsume was shaking his head. Mikan looked at him in exasperated confusion. With a smug face, he pointed to his cheek.

"Tch," Mikan rolled her eyes as she leaned forward and planted a peck on his cheek. She pulled away to find that his smirk had returned and was, again, larger. How infuriating.

"Apology accepted, Polka." He was smiling. She couldn't help but congratulate herself for sparking a genuine smile from him. Thanks to that, her stupid and delighted grin returned to her. She beamed happily at her boyfriend.

Natsume had obviously noticed her sudden change of facial expression. He sighed and muttered, "Girls and their moodswings..." And despite his mock exasperation, he said with obvious pleasure, "I have a feeling I'll be getting a lot more of those _apologies._"

* * *

**I've been reading Natsume x Mikan fluff. It gets me into the mood too :P Please Review :)**


End file.
